Geschichten zum Unheil über Sturmwind/Teil3
22.10. sehr früh am Morgen, also noch halbe NachtShamus Grummelnd ging er durch die Stadt. Es waren wirklich mehr Ratten als sonst und daran war sicher der neue Hafen Schuld. Irgendeine logische Erklärung musste es ja geben. Bestimmt hatte das ein oder andere Handelsschiff Massen von den Viechern mitgebracht und durch die viele Nahrung die sie nun in ihrer neuen „Heimat“ fanden, hatten sie sich sicher schnell vermehrt. Aber dann waren da noch die Zauberkundigen die scheinbar irgendwelche Probleme hatten. Abermals dachte er an den amüsanten Anblick einer Magierin, die ihre Flammen wohl nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sicher ihren Namen mit den glühenden Händen in die Luft schreiben könne, wenn sie nur schnell genug wäre. Ein Grinsen konnte er sich in diesem Moment nicht verkneifen. Es war noch in aller Frühe und der Tau lag noch immer auf den Gräsern und Blumen im Magierviertel. Die Luft war noch frisch vom Geruch der Nacht behangen, ganz anders als am Tage, wenn die ganzen Irren in der Stadt rumrannten als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr. Er hob seinen Blick zu dem großen Turm hinauf in dem für ihn die wahrscheinlich verrücktesten aller Menschen dieser Stadt lebten. Was ließen sie sich denn auf so was ein? Sie wussten doch, dass die Magie sie korrumpieren und am Ende zerstören würde. Zudem hatte ihm die Magierin gesagt, dass alles logisch wäre und man viel lernen müsse. Zu langweilig für einen Frei- und Querdenker wie ihn, denn Fantasie war ihm viel wichtiger. Was auch immer hinter all dem steckte, er hoffte, dass es bald aufgeklärt und bereinigt werden würde. Denn noch verrücktere Verrückte konnte diese Stadt nicht gebrauchen. 22.10 - Sturmwind, gegen sieben Uhr morgensRomolo Endlich war sie vorbei, die dritte Rattennacht. Romy fühlte sich übernächtigt und erschöpft. Immerhin, an diesem Morgen hatte er keine neue Bisswunde. Die Belohnung dafür, dass er kaum geschlafen hatte. Es waren nicht nur Ratten. Mit den Ratten waren auch Kakerlaken gekommen, die blitzschnell über die Gassen huschten und in den Häusern verschwanden. Und in den herumliegenden Rattenkadavern wimmelte es von Maden, die sich in dem Überfluss labten. Und Fliegen, die mit ihrem Gesumme die Luft erfüllten, obwohl der Sommer ja vorüber war. Gestern abend war noch dieses Unglück in der Tiefenbahn gewesen. Sie hatten eine Menge Leichen hinausgetragen, und Verletzte, die schrien vor Schmerzen. Die Wache hatte die Tiefenbahn sperren lassen. Es waren die Ratten gewesen. Romy war sich sicher. Die Ratten hatten Kabel durchgebissen. Oder sich einfach in einer so grossen Anzahl auf die Schienen gesetzt, dass die Bahn entgleiste. Die Ratten waren daran Schuld. Aber all diese Gerüchte... vielleicht stimmte es ja wirklich, dass bald Untote Sturmwind überrennen würden? Sie würden ihn wohl auch erwischen. Wie fühlt es sich wohl an, untot zu sein? Romy schauderte. Eigentlich war er ganz gerne lebendig, auch wenn das Leben manchmal beschissen war. Seit das alles begonnen hatte, verspürte der Bettler nun das erste Mal Angst. Und er wünschte sich zum ersten Mal, der Richter hätte dieses Armenheim tatsächlich eingerichtet, von dem er vor Monaten gesprochen hatte. Aber das war eine der vielen leeren Versprechungen gewesen, die Romy in seinem Leben schon gehört hatte. Überhaupt... wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte... er hatte den Richter nie mehr gesehen, seit er von seiner Jahrmarkttour in die Stadt zurückgekommen war. Der Richter war ein kluger Mann, vielleicht war er geflohen, bevor das alles hier begann? Und vielleicht sollte er, Romy, auch besser aus der Stadt abhauen? Romy bückte sich nach einem Rattenkadaver, um den Sch.wanz auszureissen. Den Rest des toten Tieres liess er natürlich liegen. Immerhin, damit konnte man jetzt Geld machen, angeblich. Er war gespannt, ob die auf der Stadtverwaltung tatsächlich zahlten für die S.chwänze der toten Ratten. Woher kamen die Viecher eigentlich alle? Hatte es mit der neuen Strasse zum Hafen zu tun? Kamen sie von den Schiffen und hatten nun mit der neuen Strasse die Möglichkeit, direkt und gemütlich in die Stadt zu spazieren? Ja, die neue Strasse zum Hafen ist Schuld. Die Stadtverwaltung sollte was unternehmen, die Strasse wieder schliessen oder so. Der Bettler kratzte sich wieder - erst im Haar, dann am Hinterteil. Unglaublich, wie es überall juckte, und das obwohl er in der Nacht, als keiner mehr im Park rumrannte, im Mondbrunnen gebadet hatte. Seine Kopfhaut war an gewissen Stellen schon blutig gekratzt. Er hatte wohl tatsächlich Läuse - oder Flöhe - oder beides. Übel. Sehr übel. Sein Magen knurrte und er zog die verbliebenen Münzen aus der Hosentasche. Sie sollten ausreichen, um bei Thomas einen Laib Brot zu kaufen. Romy steckte die Münzen zurück in die eine Hosentasche, den blutigen Ratten%***#!% in die andere und machte sich dann auf, in Richtung des Marktplatzes, um nach dem Bäcker zu suchen. Unterwegs blieb er bei einem Brunnen stehen, um seinen Durst zu stillen. Die Empfehlung der Verwaltung, das Wasser abzukochen kannte er nicht - und hätte er sie gekannt, hätte er sich wohl auch nicht darum geschert. Wie auch? 22.10. - Irgendwann am frühen MorgenAmonia Eine kleine Frau läuft unruhig am Hafenbecken auf dem Steg hin und her. Die Kleidung sieht ein wenig angesengt aus und Teigfetzen kleben ihr im Gesicht. „ s-so Amo,d..das hast d.du mal wieder richtig v-verbockt, ja?“ Sie schiebt sich während des Selbstgesprächs den kleinen Finger in den Mund und beginnt am Nagel zu kauen. „ D-durchatmen j-ja ..d-das s-sagt sich so leicht, a-aber ich atme j-ja und n-nicht mal das klappt.w-was mach ich nur..w-was mach ich nur“ Mit einem leisen Seufzen bleibt sie stehen und sieht auf das Meer hinaus. „K-können doch nicht i-immer alle auf-aufpassen..i-ich muss d-das doch a-auch mal m-machen“ Sie atmet noch mal durch und hebt dann leicht ihre Hände an, konzentriert klemmt sie die Zunge zwischen die Zähne und setzt gerade an die Magie zu formen. RUMMS. Eine arkane Ladung geht von ihr aus, zieht sich durchs Wasser. Verblüfft klappt Amonia ihren Mund auf, einige Fische treiben mit dem Bauch nach oben. „ A-also d-das war s-so nicht g-geplant..w-war ich d-das?“ Verstohlen blickt sie sich um und hofft dass niemand diese Panne bemerkt hat. „V-vielleicht..wenn ich also d-das müsste j-ja“ Ohne ihr bemerken bildet sich eine leichte Eisschicht auf dem feuchten Steg. Erneut hebt sie ihre Hände und konzentriert sich. Die Luft um sie herum beginnt zu flirren, wärmer zu werden. Mit einem dumpfen Laut bildet sich ein Feuerball um die Hände, wird größer und größer, aus der Ferne könnte man meinen die Frau steht in Flammen. Amonia blinzelt und streckt erschrocken die Hände vor. Der Feuerball schießt über das Meer, die Menschenfrau fliegt zeitgleich nach hinten und bleibt schnaufend auf dem Rücken liegen. Nur langsam klärt sich ihr Bewusstsein soweit, dass sie zumindest das dumpfe Pochen ihres Herzens wahrnimmt… 22.10. - MimimiDaiwalala -''"Mimimimimi!"'' -''"Mimimimimi!"'' Es war der eigentliche Lockruf ihres Kätzchens. -''"Mimi..."'' Es kam aber nichtmehr. Mit trübem Gesicht ließ Daiwa ihren Kopf hängen. Das Kätzchen kam immer zu ihr, egal wie oft oder wie laut sie den Lockruf von sich gab. Aber Heute schien alles anders. Ihre Augen musterten die trüben Pflastersteine der Kathedralenviertels. Noch nicht einmal die einfachsten Zauber gelangen ihr Heute, und nun musste sie auch noch mit dem Verlust ihres Kätzchens klarkommen. Daiwa blies ihre Wangen auf. In ihren Gedanken wiederholte sich immer nur der eine Satz: "Das ist nicht fair.." Sie ließ die Luft mit einem lauten Fiepsen aus ihren Wangen entweichen, legte sich umständlich auf den Brunnenland und schloss seufzend die Augen. "Vielleicht hilft Schlaf etwas..." 22.10. - Gnom auf der Kiste Fröhlich sitzt Fiddle auf einer Kiste, singt vor einer Begeisterten Menschenmenge eine Ballade. Als er fertig ist, verbeugt er sich. Begeistert wird geklatscht, doch plötzlich bricht seine Kiste zusammen und er wird auf einer Welle von Ratten davongetragen. Waah, Beim nether! Wo kommen die denn her? Mühsam befreit sich der Gnom von den Ratten. Grummelnd macht er sich eine Notiz in einem Büchlein. "Nicht mehr auf Kisten setzen" 22.10. - RattengesangGanndor Gánndor stand fröhlich in der Menschenmenge und hörte dem Gesang seines Lieblingsbarden. Als der König der Barden jedoch in seine Kiste kracht und von den Ratten weggetragen wird, beginnt die Meute lauthals zu lachen und Gánndor ruft dem Gnom lachend hinterher: "Denen hat dein Gesang wohl weniger gefallen, Fiddle!" 22.10. - SturmwindDails Ein weiterer Tag ... Ein weiterer kalter Tag ... Dails stand wieder einmal an einem Steg des Sturmwind Hafen's und schaute auf das Meer hinaus. ,,Verdammt ... Alles geht den Bach runter, erst werd ich wieder degradiert und ich bin immer noch nicht mit meinen Vorbereitungen für meine Reise fertig ... Wenn ich doch nur ... WAS ZUM?!" Eine Dutzend Ratten flitzt plötzlich zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch, einige bleiben kurz sitzen und schauen ihn verdutzt an, während die anderen blindlings vom Steg in's Meer springen. ,,Hau ab du verdammtes ..." murmelt er als er eine Ratte von seinem Stiefel aus in's Meer befördert. ,,Wo kommen bloss die ganzen Biester her ... das ist nun schon das was weiß ich wie vielte Mal das ich auf diese Biester treffe ..." Ein weiteres Mal schaut er auf das Meer hinaus, leise seufzend und ein kleines Glucker'n geht vom Meer aus. Ein Krug taucht auf ... Ein Krug mit dem Wappen der Wolfenwuttaverne. Als Dails das Gluckern vernahm und zum Rand des Steges schlenderte um zu sehen was denn los war, schloß er die Augen beim Anblick des Kruges und atmete tief ein. ,, Du tauchst also auch mal wieder auf, mh? Vielleicht sollt ich's wie Du machen ... Oben bleiben ... Nicht aufgeben ... Ja .. Nicht aufgeben ..." flüstert er, während er seinen Umhang fester zurrt. ,, Kälter wirds auch immer mehr ... Diese Kälte ist ja schon fast unnormal ..." brummt er, "Zeit sich nen Krug Met zu holen .. Und zu schauen .. Wie ich oben bleibe ... " Und so schlendert er los ... Richtung Stadt, und hinter ihm vernimmt man ein weiteres Gluckern ... Als ein Schatten den Krug verschluckt. 22.10, in der NachtAryna Das Wesen hatte Hunger. Es hatte gewaltigen Hunger. Jedes andere Wesen hätte sich vielleicht gewundert, dass es sich vor lauter Fleisch übergeben und trotzdem noch Hunger hatte. Der ehemalige Pirat hatte seinen Weg vom Dschungel bis Dunkelhain geschafft, zusammen mit ein paar Kollgen. Der Ghoul schnupperte, etwas kam ihm komisch vor. Das Wesen kreischte als sich eine Flammenspur über den Boden zu ihm durch fraß, war abrupt leise als das extrem heiße Feuer den Untoten in ein kleines Häufchen Asche verwandelte. Schreie schallten durch Dunkelhain, ein Trupp Zwerge gab sich gegenseitig Deckung, bewaffnet mit Gewehren, wehrte die ankommende Welle Untoter mit Sperrfeuer ab. Aryna war nicht zu erkennen in dem schweren Rüstzeug, die schmalen Schlitze des Helmes brannten dunkel rot, als eine weitere Spur helles Feuer sich über den Boden zum nächsten Ghoul aufmachte. Abermals fing sie an einen Zauber zu weben, bemerkte in ihrem eingeschränkten Sichtfeld einen Schatten und schrie auf, als sich ein besonders großer Ghoul in ihr Handgelenk verbiss. Der nicht vollendete Zauber detonierte, schleuderte den fauchenden Untoten zur Seite, die rechte Hand formte einen weiteren Zauber, pure Energie zerfetzte das Wesen in Einzelteile. Aryna setze sich auf, der Trupp Zwerge, obwohl diese sie gemieden hatte, verlagerte das unterdrückende Feuer in ihre Richtung, zerfetzte totes Fleisch, dass auf sie zustürmte. Aryna hob die rechte Hand um sich zu schützen, als eines der Wesen durchkam und absprang, es wurde in der Luft von einem Strom arkaner Geschosse getroffen. Dann waren die Zwerge heran, packten sie zu zweit und zogen sie in Sicherheit, während die anderen den Rückzug deckten. Der Helm wurde ihr vom Kopf gerissen, kleine braune Augen fixierten sie, eine brummende Stimme begann zu sprechen. „Na Mädel, da hat sich wer aber übernommen will ich meinen“ Der alte Zwerg entfernte ihren linken Handschuh, betrachtete die Wunde. „Bringen sie euch nich bei, dass Feuer ungesund ist, oder was?“ Aryna schaute nur verstört in sein Gesicht, noch immer schälte sich die Energie durch ihren Körper, die in ihrer Hand explodiert war. Bilder stürmten ihre Gedanken, sie bemühte sich diese im Zaum zu halten. „Biste stumm, verstehste mich überhaupt Mädel“ Buschige Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, Aryna nickte mehrmals bestätigend, bleich, aber mit hartem Blick. „Gut Mädel, dann bleib hier sitzen, wir müssen hier noch bisschen was klar machen“ Der bullige Zwerg wuchtete sich wieder hoch, schulterte das massive Gewehr und begann Befehle zu brüllen. „Jungs, das wird so nix, du und du auf die Seite und verdamm mich, soll dasn ordentliches Speerfeuer sein oder was“ Aryna hörte noch eine Mörsergranate detonieren, bevor die Zwerge den Gegner zurücktrieben. Autoren